


See You Again

by Tsukikun



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, Rebirth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikun/pseuds/Tsukikun
Summary: When all the Saints came back to the world again,Shion try to find a new way to deal with the relationship between him and Albafica.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe kind of out of character...

01  
　他感受到了光。  
 史昂没有睁开眼睛，那光线依旧毫无阻碍地穿过他厚重的眼皮在视网膜上留下明亮的烙印。这不合常理。他已经离开地上世界很久了，冰地狱里除了呼啸的寒风便是浓厚的令人喘不过气的黑暗。不，不对，冰地狱之后，他曾回过一次地上世界——但那不过是短暂的24小时，在此之后，就连他的灵魂也理应消散在天地之间，再无归处。  
 而这些都无法解释他逐渐恢复的五感。除了那光，他的脚开始有了踏在地面上的实感，他的耳边渐渐传来嘈杂的声音。这都是生者的特权，史昂已经不记得上一次拥有这些是多早之前的事情。  
 他仍然没有睁开眼睛。或许只要不去确认，不清醒过来，他就能够心安理得地在这幻梦中再沉浸一会。死去的人不配拥有梦境，他们只能一遍遍地咀嚼着自己的回忆，回味着那些欢喜与悲伤，遗憾与悔恨，却无法改变。  
 一只手搭在了史昂的肩膀上，把他从自己的思绪中拉了出来。史昂下意识睁开眼扭过头去，一个熟悉的身影在模糊的视野中渐渐清晰——年轻的白礼微笑地看着他。  
 史昂眨了几次眼，眼前的人影没有消失，那的确是他的师尊，只不过样貌远比他熟悉的那个要年轻，就像他曾经在圣衣的记忆里看到的模样，只是没有穿着圣衣。  
 “老师！”一个声音呼唤着他，史昂转过身，他的弟子在那，身边的孩子……不，那已经是一位沉稳的青年了，正在向他们走来。  
 “穆，贵鬼……”史昂喃喃地念着他们的名字，忽然扭头回去看向白礼，“师尊？这一切都是……”  
 “是真的，我的孩子，都是真的。”他能感受到那只搭在肩上的手传递过来的温暖，“圣战已经永远结束了。哈迪斯被彻底封印，是雅典娜大人向诸神之父祈求我们的重生。”  
 这番话让史昂的意识彻底清明，他想起来了，在他回到这个世界之前，曾经有一个温暖又强大的小宇宙。  
　　"我亲爱的战士们,"那个强大又温暖的小宇宙笼罩着他们,让麻木已久的灵魂重新感受到了生机,"感谢你们为这片大地奉献出的一切……这个世界和我亏欠你们太多。你们是我最英勇的战士，也是我最爱的人们。你们不应该只得到如此结局，灵魂被封在冰地狱而无法进入天堂。"  
　　“你们值得一切。我向宙斯祈求，再给你们一个机会，作为处在最年轻岁月的生者，重返人间。与哈迪斯的战斗永远地结束了，你们有权利去享受地上世界的，那为你们所亲自开创的和平。”  
　　“如果有机会，真想再在这个和平的地上世界里与你们相遇啊……”  
　　  
　　“雅典娜大人她！”史昂回想起了一切，惊呼出声。白礼点点头：“是的，这是雅典娜大人为我们争取而来的重生。她希望我们能有机会不作为战士，而只是作为普通人生活一次。”  
　　那位女神大人心里还如此牵挂着他们，甚至为了他们去请求宙斯——史昂心中感到一阵苦涩。可她呢？在漫长的轮回转世中，她又可曾体会过一个平凡女孩的生活？或许有过，却无比短暂——雅典娜大人喜欢人类，她曾无数次降生在人类之间，体会人类的喜怒哀乐。命运却迟早要拉扯着她拿起权杖，用纤弱的肩膀扛起女神的职责。  
　　此刻，站在曾经的战友们身边的他，无法感受到小宇宙，也失去了那股让拳划破长空，让脚撕裂大地的力量。没有哈迪斯和冥王军的时代，亦不需要这些了。微风轻柔地从身侧穿行，就像是谁温柔的小宇宙一样——不，只是与回忆相近罢了。史昂闭上眼，使用着这许久未有过的感官，感受周遭的一切。新鲜的空气，嘈杂的喧闹，温暖的拥抱，还有——  
　　他睁开眼睛，与他曾经的战友，双鱼座的圣斗士雅柏菲卡遥遥对视。  
　　他们之间相隔着不少久别后忙着叙旧的人群，他的身边，贵鬼还在叽叽喳喳地和穆说些什么，白礼看着后辈们露出慈祥的笑容。雅柏菲卡则站在他的老师，前一任双鱼座鲁格尼斯身侧，亦向他的方向看来。史昂没有动，仅仅是站在原地看着他的方向，却能感到自己的心脏正在一下一下有力地撞击着胸壁，力道越来越重，声音也越来越大。血液从那里流向他的四肢五脏，把源源不断的热度带向末梢，让它们开始发烫。  
　　他看见雅柏菲卡的嘴唇动了动，似乎是想说点什么……  
　　“好久不见，教皇大人！”一位曾接受过他的指导的后辈突然站在了他的身前，阻隔了他的视线。史昂愣了一下才反应过来，忙对他付以微笑。寒暄了一阵之后，来找他叙旧的人也变多了。等史昂终于得到了片刻的喘息脱身出来，再向刚刚那个方向看过去，那对师徒早已不在原地。  
　　  
　　虽然已不再是战士，但刚刚重生的他们在寻找到新的安身之所前，还是暂时安置在圣域。白羊宫里，史昂笑着看后几代的白羊座的小鬼们（虽然他们现在的肉体年龄都是一样的，但小鬼就是小鬼）吵吵闹闹地安排好了每个人的住处，在没人注意的时候走出了白羊宫。  
　　此刻，整个圣域的人来来往往，好不热闹——大家刚刚从漫长的死亡中再获新生，对着彼此总有说不完的话——当然，也有不那么忙于叙旧的。史昂在经过双子宫的时候，就觉得里面的氛围有一种微妙的尴尬。但这个就交给时间吧，史昂一边爬楼梯一边想，没有什么芥蒂是时间所不能抹去的。  
　　他不想走主道，于是挑了一条鲜少有人知晓的小道——这些小道在他的漫长教皇生涯中可谓是了如指掌，而它们令人惊讶地在过了这么多年后仍然没有多大的改变，只是荒草的生长更为肆意了一些，有时候遮盖得他甚至看不见道路。所幸他现在的身体还富有年轻人的活力，在这些小道上行走才没有多么吃力。  
　　这条小道的终点，是双鱼宫。史昂一边行走着，一边思考，在见到雅柏菲卡的时候要说些什么。可路程走了一半，他也才堪堪憋出一句“好久不见”的开头，就中断了后续。  
　　在他上一世的不同时刻，总是有着很多的话想要对那位双鱼座的战士说。相遇的时候，是“我们要一起成为守护大地的战士”；作为圣斗士再次相见时，是“只要你能感到安心，我不会触碰你”；一起出战时，是“我想成为你能够放心托付后背的存在”；再后来……是许许多多没能及时说出口，没能被当事人听见的话语。那些思念，那些爱恋，它们在墓碑前被轻轻地送出，消散在空气之中。  
　　而此刻——此刻他们都已重新拥有了生命，未来亦有无限的可能。史昂在他们双目遥遥对视的那一刻才惊觉，那些被埋藏在心底200多年的复杂感情，它们从未被淡忘，亦不曾褪色，只需要一个契机，一个缺口，它们就会汹涌而出，奔腾着冲刷并占据他心脏的每一个角落。  
　　“史昂？”  
　　正欲继续向前的他停住了脚步，却没有抬头。不，这一定是幻听，他还没想好见面要说的话就鲁莽地踏上了这条路的确是他考虑不周，但他同样不想在没做好准备的时候碰面……  
　　“你怎么在这里？”那声音继续追问道。  
　　看来是没办法再做一只自欺欺人的鸵鸟了——史昂抬起头，雅柏菲卡就站在离他几步远的前方，有些疑惑地看着他。  
　　史昂深吸了一口气，露出一个微笑：“嗨，雅柏菲卡，好久不见。”

02

　　“我……只是出来散散心。”迎着雅柏菲卡怀疑的目光，史昂继续编着理由。这场面有些似曾相识，他暗暗想着。  
　　雅柏菲卡看起来并没有相信他的解释，倒也没有再继续追问，让史昂松了一口：“那你呢？为什么会在这里？”  
　　雅柏菲卡看了一眼不远处的双鱼宫：“这里……来了不少人。我不太习惯，出来透透气。”  
　　史昂了然。虽然已经是第二次获得生命，但雅柏菲卡不喜欢人多的地方这一点依旧没有改变。“既然这样，一起走走？”看着雅柏菲卡的神情，他又补充道，“我知道，老规矩，我不会离你太近的。”  
　　雅柏菲卡默许了。两人一前一后地走在小路上，都是一副若有所思却不知道如何开口的样子。最后还是史昂先打破的沉默：“所以……现在你的身体里还有毒血吗？”  
　　“……我不确定。”雅柏菲卡垂下眼睑，“之前和老师讨论过这个问题，打算一会验证一下。但毕竟这还是曾经的自己的身体，我想毒血应该也不会变。保险起见，我还是不能和你们轻易接触。”  
　　“了解。”史昂顿了一会，继续说道，“你还记得药师岛吗？还有那个叫做佩夫可的孩子？”  
　　雅柏菲卡点点头。  
　　“在我们的那次圣战结束后，他曾经来过圣域……说研究出了毒血的解药。”  
　　“……我没能等到他。”雅柏菲卡低下头，声音被风带向不知名的远方。  
　　史昂的目光看向远处的山峦：“是个好孩子呢……他说为了感谢你，从你离开药师岛以后就一直致力于研究毒血的解除方法。”  
　　如果早一点就好了，当时的他坐在教皇的凳子上看着已成为青年的这个孩子泪流满面。佩夫可抬起满是泪的脸，向他问道，如果再早一点的话，是不是就能赶上，雅柏菲卡大人或许就不会死了？  
　　他无言以对，所能做的仅仅是走下台阶搂住那孩子的肩膀。佩夫可并不知道的是，这也是在无数个难眠之夜里，他反复询问自己的问题。可哪有那么多如果，迟到一步，便是生死两隔。没有人比他更懂这种感觉了。  
　　“我并没有做什么值得他感激的。”雅柏菲卡叹了口气，“倒是我才应该对他说谢谢才对。”  
　　如果自己能活着看到佩夫可来圣域的时刻，一定会为他而感到自豪吧？那孩子也成为了自己想要成为的人，没有被过去所束缚，而是坚定地走上了自己选择的道路。虽然已经尽力去避免和他人的接触与往来，却总有些羁绊无法被轻易绕开。无法再履行的约定，究竟还有多少呢……  
　　“佩夫可对我说过，他培育的解毒铃兰就种植在药师岛。他说他还会继续保留着它们，作为纪念。”雅柏菲卡似乎是意识到了什么，微微睁大了眼睛，史昂继续说道，“培育那片铃兰已经成了药师岛的一个传统，虽然现在已经过去了很多年，但至少在我在世的时候，药师岛的传人依旧守护着它们。”  
　　“所以，雅柏菲卡，这可能是一个能解除毒血的机会……不光是你体内的，还有鲁格尼斯大人，以及前代的数任双鱼座，你们可以像平常人一样生活。”  
　　“你愿意吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　距离史昂和雅柏菲卡的上一次谈话，已经过了数日。这几天史昂总是在回顾那天他们的对话，疑心自己是不是擅作主张或是提起了伤心事而惹对方不高兴了。尽管两百多年的生活早已教会他隐藏内心，表现得不动声色，却还是被身边的人看出了端倪。  
　　“老师，”穆有些忧虑地开口，“出了什么事吗？总觉得您这几天有些心不在蔫……”  
　　史昂吓了一跳：“嗯？不……什么事都没有。”  
　 白礼在一边发出了一声轻笑：“随他去吧，穆，难得重获新生，大概是在适应这具年轻人的身体，感受久违的青春期吧。”  
　　穆将信将疑地看看白礼又看看他，终究没有再追问。史昂在心里感叹一句到底还是瞒不过白礼的眼睛，只能有些尴尬地笑笑。  
　　那天的雅柏菲卡没有立刻答复，只说自己不能马上做出决定。史昂表示理解之后，两人各怀心思的散步又进行了一小会，最后因为时间不早而匆匆结束。在最后分别的时刻，史昂背对着雅柏菲卡走了几步，最后还是没有忍住，转身喊住了雅柏菲卡。对方闻声回首，脸上是疑惑的神色。  
　　“虽然这一切都取决于你自己的意愿，但是……”史昂顿了顿，组织着语言，“我还是期待着，能与你相触碰的那一天。”  
　　  
　　所以迟迟没有答复的原因，到底是自己那句话没说对？史昂痛苦地回想着，还是说最后那句说的太直白？但为了不吓到对方以及听起来就像单纯的战友情，那句话在出口前分明已经在声道内滚了好几个来回，到了嘴边又咽下，反复斟酌后才被说出口。是的，时至今日他仍然不知道如何挑明自己的心意。若放在上一世，经历了漫长的思念之后，若有机会和雅柏菲卡对话，他定是会不管不顾地地说出一切。但眼下……眼下是不同的局面。他反复告诉自己，拒绝承认是话到嘴边人在眼前自己变怂的缘故。  
　　罢了罢了，反正时间还有的是，告白这个事急不得，挑个天时地利人和的良辰吉日再做考虑……  
　　“不过有些只知道在原地着急上火的年轻人，记住时间可是不等人的哟？”像是看穿了他的心思，白礼悠悠地说。史昂咬牙，上一世两百多年磨练出来的淡定和稳重仿佛早已化作浮云，在此时同样年轻的师尊面前，他依然像一个毛躁的孩子。“别忙着瞪我，你有客人来了。”  
　　史昂带着半腹无法出口的怒气一回头……怒气迅速地仓皇逃跑消散，只留下一个有些不知所措的他：“雅柏菲卡？你刚刚到吗？”糟了，刚才他和师尊的对话被雅柏菲卡听到了吗？  
　　雅柏菲卡依然谨慎地站在离他们一定距离的地方，冲他点点头：“你上次说的事情，我想好了。”

03  
　　他们面对面地坐在一节车厢里。  
　　上一次这样一起远行已经是很多年前的事情，那时候他们刚成为圣斗士不久，还不知道怎么适应彼此的新身份与关系。碰巧教皇安排他们一起出一个任务，在那个时代出行方式还只有马车，在摇摇晃晃，不算宽敞的车厢里，他们相隔尽可能远地坐着，不知道如何开口来打破这尴尬的沉默。  
　　虽然现在的出行方式已经多样并迅速了不少，但现在的他们无法用小宇宙瞬移，终究还是麻烦了许多。何况现在多为公共交通，即意味着他们不得不和很多人一起共同乘坐。史昂对此没什么意见，但雅柏菲卡则还是一副不太适应的模样。史昂能看出来，每当有人从他们这经过，雅柏菲卡都会变得紧绷起来，直到那人平安无事地走远——很快下一个路人又来了，如此循环往复。  
　　史昂在心里叹了口气，他得想办法转移一下雅柏菲卡的注意力。  
　　“这趟列车无法直接抵达药师岛，”他展开地图，开始规划行程，“等到了终点之后，还要转搭渡轮。但那时候已经接近傍晚，估计已经没有当天的班次了。所以我们要在当地的小镇上停留一晚，第二天再前往药师岛。”  
　　雅柏菲卡点点头，并无异议。  
　　“所以或许当天晚上……我们可以在这里逛逛。虽然我没有来过，但想必这个时代的世界与我熟知的那个有了很大的改变。”史昂伸出手指，在目的地上画了个圈，“你有什么想去的地方吗？”  
　　雅柏菲卡的目光跟随着他的手指停留在地图上半响：“我觉得……我还是避免去人多的地方比较好。”  
　　“说的对，那就找个人少的地方……开个玩笑啦，你别瞪我！如果你不想的话我们就留在旅馆好了！”说完后史昂又补充了一句，“反正等毒血解除了，还有机会……”  
　　听到后半句，雅柏菲卡的眼神又有些迷茫了起来。他把头转向窗外，看着飞速后退的风景：“我……这样是正确的吗？”  
　　“为什么不呢？”  
　　“现在我们都没有了小宇宙，毒血可谓是我仅存的战斗手段。若是再发生战争……我要凭借什么去战斗？”他收回目光，垂在身侧的两只手握成拳，“我不想成为一个在有什么事发生的时候，仍然无能为力的人。”  
　　“首先，雅典娜大人已经向我们保证过，圣战已经结束，哈迪斯被彻底封印了，现在是和平年代。”  
　　“可谁也不能保证不会再有别的神祗出来对大地宣战不是吗？何况，即便神祗们都对人类不感兴趣，人们自身之间的斗争也永无止息。”  
　　“至于这个，我相信除了毒血，人们还有更多其他的手段去保卫和平。”史昂微微一笑，“如果真的有那样的一天，就算是没有小宇宙的我，也会用自己的方式去战斗。我想说的是，你不能只把毒血仅仅视作武器一般的存在，作为你的一部分，它曾给你带来胜利，却同样予你孤独。如果说在圣战时，你甘愿为了最终的胜利与和平而忍受那孤寂，但在现在的时代，它已经不再是保证和平的必要手段。你可以，也有权利过上普通人的生活，不用再孤立自己，和大家一起生活与欢笑，这是雅典娜大人的心愿……亦是我的心愿。”  
　　闻言，雅柏菲卡的眼睛微微睁大了。史昂一鼓作气接着向下说道：“一直以来，我都不愿意……看着你因为不想伤害他人而主动远离所有人，这条道路太过寂寞，可我又不知该怎么做才能有所改变，只能用最笨拙的方式靠近，希望你的表情不再那么孤单……雅柏菲卡，我觉得你值得一切美好的事物，譬如开心的旅程，同伴的陪伴，和热闹的生活。只要你愿意，愿意从毒血的束缚之中走出来。”  
　　“带刺的玫瑰固然美丽，但没有刺的它们也并不会因此就失去了自我。不论毒血的有无，我一直坚信，你从始至终就是我认识的那位雅柏菲卡。”史昂握住了他的手，感到掌心下的那只手颤动了一下，但并没有挣开。  
　　“两位先生要午餐吗？盒饭，泡面，多种口味可供挑选！”沉浸在对话中的两人完全没有注意到推着餐车的列车员的靠近，被这突然冒出的声音一惊，两只手迅速地分开并收了回去。史昂有些慌张地站起来挑选午餐，在向雅柏菲卡询问口味的时候看见了对方还未褪去红色的耳尖。

　　  
　　他们终于到达了目的地，这是一个处处装点着花卉与绿叶的小镇，车辆与人群来来往往，好不热闹。作为刚来到这个世界不久，还不完全理解这个时代的各种规则的两人，他们谨慎地前行着寻找可以住宿的地方，既不能与人群挨得太近，又不能彻底远离自己乱转，还要防止走散，自然没有多少游览观光的心情。　　  
　　经过了各种找路问路，等到抵达旅馆的时候天色已经暗沉。进入大堂，雅柏菲卡站在一个无人的角落，看着史昂自觉上前去和前台交流——其实一路上各种要和他人交流的活都被史昂全程包揽，任自己站在一旁做一个沉默的背景，看着他熟练地向各路人士打探到需要的信息，时不时还插科打诨一小下，逗得小姑娘掩嘴偷笑。他看着史昂的侧颜，那与停留在他最后记忆里的模样并无二致，但眉目中却已沉淀着他未曾见过的成熟与稳重。虽然此刻他们的年龄尚且相近，但史昂经历过的却远比他要多。在复活之后，雅柏菲卡虽有简略地了解后面的圣战发展，但史书上的寥寥数言又怎能完整地传达出当时的场景和当事人的感受。作为那次圣战的唯二幸存者之一，作为独守圣域，一手将圣域重建直至下一次圣战的教皇……他的心情又会是怎样的呢？  
　　来到面前的史昂把雅柏菲卡的思绪拽了回来。他抬起头，却对上史昂有些窘迫的神情：“有个不太妙的情况我们得商讨一下。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我们带的旅费可能不够我们开两间房了。”  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　于是两个前任黄金圣斗士并肩坐在大厅的沙发里算账——这个画面有些喜感，但当事人却不怎么笑得出来。虽然最近一届圣战结束后，圣域的资金还不算紧缺，但架不住所有曾任的圣斗士们大规模的重生。虽然有人们不会一直留在圣域，但作为一个过渡时期，圣域还是要暂时收留它的前任战士们。于是即使向圣域申请，能获得的经费也是有限的。再加上现在的物价与上一世不可同日而语……  
　　“我们还有往返药师岛的船票，回圣域的车票，还有这些天的一日三餐，”史昂苦着脸掰手指，“这些靠我们剩下的资金也还勉勉强强，但这住宿费……”  
　　“现在太晚了，再去找别的旅店也不方便，”雅柏菲卡叹了口气，“罢了，将就一晚吧。”  
　　最后两人开了一间双人房。进屋后雅柏菲卡尽量小心地控制自己的活动范围和触碰到的东西，简单收拾了一下两人便上了各自的床。  
　　“早点休息吧，明天一早出发。”史昂说着，关上了灯。  
　　他躺下，一天的疲乏如潮水一般涌了上来。不愧是普通人的身体，比以往要更容易疲乏一些……史昂静静地凝视着天花板，过了一会，他翻过身，面对着雅柏菲卡的床的方向。在黑暗中，他只能看到对方的轮廓随着呼吸缓缓起伏，但仅仅是这样的光景，也令他觉得宁静和安心。  
　　“晚安。”他低声说道。

04  
　　 “史昂？醒醒，该起床了。”  
　　这声音听起来很熟悉。他迷迷糊糊地想着，意识在半梦半醒间沉浮。像是无数次出现在梦境里的声音。既然这样，那这应该也是一个梦吧？毕竟只有在梦境里，才会有不可能再出现的人，才会发生与事实不符的结局。  
　　随着窗帘被拉开的声音，他感到耀眼的阳光打在他的眼上，不禁伸手遮挡，与此同时，他再一次听见了那个声音，这回带着几分无奈：“到底是谁说要一大早出发的？”  
　　史昂猛然惊醒，挣扎着睁开眼睛坐起。陌生的环境令他迷茫了一下，随即他看见了站在落地窗边的雅柏菲卡，周身沐浴在明媚的晨光之中，光线令他的轮廓变得更加柔和了——他正看着史昂的方向，脸上带着几分笑意：“早。”  
　　他呆呆地看着窗边的雅柏菲卡，又恍惚了好一阵子，才回过神来：“啊……早！我是不是睡过头了？”  
　　“严格来说，还不算。但是我想，既然我们经费已经不足，还是早点出发为好。”雅柏菲卡倚在窗边，饶有兴味地欣赏着他一跃而起后手忙脚乱的模样，“你也不用太着急。”  
　　对方显然没有听进去，急哄哄地冲到洗漱台前：“不好意思我去洗漱马上就好——”在看到自己乱成一团的头发之后又是一声惨叫，忙乱地寻找着梳子。  
　　雅柏菲卡不禁莞尔。看看，昨天自己还在心里夸他成熟稳重，现在一下子就打回原形。不过，现在他能这么有活力倒也不坏。雅柏菲卡是听见另一张床上翻身的动静之后醒来的，起床后他注意到史昂睡得并不安稳，总是翻来覆去不说，眉头还紧皱着，嘴里喃喃地说着什么。他不知道对方梦见了什么，也不好去问。每个人都有自己的秘密，不是吗？  
　　“我好了，我们走吧！”终于把自己折腾出人模人样的史昂探出头，雅柏菲卡起身，脸上带着不自觉的微笑。  
　　至少在白天，我们可以并肩走在阳光之下。  
　　  
　　他们并不是药师岛唯二的客人。在前往药师岛的船上，史昂就敏锐地注意到，有很多和他们目的地相同的乘客，他们或一脸病容，或咳嗽不止，在言语间提及药师岛的时候表情全是如落水之人抓住了最后一根稻草的希望。  
　　“听说药师岛上有各种神奇的草药，很多疑难杂症都能治好。”  
　　“有这么神奇？那会不会很贵啊？我没有多少钱……”  
　　“传闻那里的主人是位心善之人，即使是付不起费用的人，他也照样救治呢！”  
　　“那大家不会都跑来他这免费治病了吗？谁还会付钱啊？”  
　　“这你就不懂了，”说话的人神秘兮兮地压低了声音，“他们那里的人自有一套本事。那些没病装病想骗药的，还有赖账诬陷闹事的，最后都被治得服服帖帖，再也不敢去作妖了！”  
　　“这么厉害的？”  
　　“那可不，听说他们岛上的人从小除了学习草药和医治，同时也修炼功夫……而且好像和某个权势很大的组织关系密切，政府都不敢动他们！”  
　　  
　　史昂在一旁听得哭笑不得。原来这便是药师岛在普通民众眼里的形象，虽然听起来有些奇怪，但似乎也没有哪里不对。药师岛救治病患，圣域则为他们提供一定的支持，二者常有往来。药师岛上的弟子虽不是圣斗士，无法与冥斗士相抗，却又岂是普通的小混混能招惹的。  
　　也不知道现在药师岛的主人是第几任了——在他上一世的时候，雅科夫在潜心研究草药之余，亦收了不少弟子。在他选定了继承人之后，史昂曾与他在圣域见过几次。每一年的某个日子，他，还有阿加莎都会来到圣域扫墓。最后那次会面，雅科夫从墓碑前起身——他的动作早已迟缓，史昂扶了他一把——转身冲他微笑，脸上的皱纹随之更深了些：“教皇大人，多谢。”  
　　史昂摇摇头：“不必客气。听说，你已经选好了继承人？”  
　　“没错。虽然那孩子资历尚浅，也有些年轻人的气性……如果惹出了麻烦，还请教皇大人多多担待了。”  
　　“为何如此突然？”  
　　“我知道，我的时间不多了。”雅科夫淡淡地笑着，脸上没有对死亡的恐惧，只有平静和释然，“说不定明年我就无法再回到这里……不过这样也不坏。我终于可以去另一边亲口告诉那位大人，我没有辜负他的期待。”  
　　史昂一时无言，阵风拂过周围的草木，沙沙作响。他们都老了，而来为逝去的战友们扫墓的人们，也正在一年年地离世。到最后，或许只有他和童虎还记得，这些冰冷的石碑下面的同伴们曾经用生命书写过怎样的传奇。  
　　“我嘱咐过弟子们，让他们把那片铃兰保留下去。若是还有可用之处，自然最好；若是没有，权当留个纪念吧。”他将手搭在史昂的手上，“请多保重，史昂大人……就此别过。”  
　　  
　　“请来寻求药师帮助的人往这边走——注意脚下，不要拥挤！”随着船的靠岸，一个面容稍显稚嫩的少年把手笼成喇叭状向这边喊道，引导人们走向正确的方向。待大部分的人群离去之后，他注意到了仍然站在原地的二人：“请问有什么可以帮到您的吗？”  
　　其中的一个金发青年摆摆手：“没事，我们只是想……等人少一点再走。”  
　　“现在前面有我的师兄带路，如果不跟上他们的话，可能会迷路哦。”少年歪了歪头，“如果实在不愿意的话，就一会让我给二位带路吧？”  
　　“啊，那多谢……”  
　　“不必了。”金发青年的话被一旁的蓝发青年打断，“我来过药师岛，应该还记得路。谢谢你的好意。”  
　　“可你上次来都是几个世纪之前的事，这里说不定早就变样了！”“我对大概的方位有印象。”“如果你是顾忌毒血的影响……”少年诧异地听着两人小声争论，在捕捉到关键词之后才恍然大悟：“二位是自圣域来处理毒血的吗？”  
　　两人的神情是如出一辙的惊愕：“你怎么知道？”  
　　“师父前几天就收到了圣域的联系，说有前任的圣斗士大人要来，嘱咐我们在此迎接。二位大人请跟我来，我们直接去见师父。”  
　　他们抵达大厅的时候，大厅里却空无一人。药师岛的小弟子带着歉意让他们稍坐片刻，自己出了门。又过了一会，一个身影才急匆匆地走进大厅：“久等了，圣斗士大人，我有个紧急的病人要处理，现在才得空过来，请多谅解。”  
　　史昂摆摆手：“没关系的，救人要紧。而且我们也不再是圣斗士了，不必那样称呼。”  
　　这位姗姗来迟的青年笑笑：“我们药师岛一直受圣域庇护，方能不受冥斗士的侵犯，我个人也自小就对圣斗士大人们相当敬仰，只可惜没有天资……言归正传吧，我听闻二位远道而来，是想要解除毒血吗？”  
　　雅柏菲卡点点头：“是的，但在这之前……我有一件事想要拜托您。”

05  
　　“您还记得我的名字，太感激了！”  
　　“离这么远的话就能坐在您身边了呢！”  
　　“我绝对会成为连毒血也能治好的，世界第一的药师，所以，等战争都结束了，我们再见吧！雅柏菲卡大人！”  
　　往昔少年的话语穿过重重时光，回荡在雅柏菲卡的脑海。“等战争都结束了……”他喃喃道，手指抚过眼前这座墓碑上镌刻的名字。这种感觉他再熟悉不过，曾经他也无数次在空无一人的后院，在毒玫瑰的陪伴下，描摹着老师的名字，感受着它一笔笔在心里刻下，任由无尽的悲伤与孤寂将自己淹没。  
　　他曾亲口与对方许下再没能兑现的约定。雅柏菲卡的另一只垂在身侧的手收紧成拳，过了一会又无力地松开。他又能将这归罪于谁？没有不甘，没有悲愤，只是有些遗憾。遗憾命运并未安排他们的再次相见。  
　　一旁的史昂弯下腰来，在墓碑旁放了一束花。起身前他向雅柏菲卡这边看了一眼，目光中满是关切。雅柏菲卡迎上他的目光，示意自己没事。他再次看向这座虽然时间久远，却因常常得到料理而仍然光洁的墓碑，眼前又浮现出了那个少年的身影。  
　　抱歉，佩夫可，没能亲眼看见你成为世界第一药师的模样。相信你的鲁科老师一定会很高兴看见你的成就。  
　　我也为你而骄傲。  
　　谢谢你为我做的一切。  
　　  
　　“有劳您特地带我们过来。”雅柏菲卡站起身，对着药师岛的现任主人，唤作亚科夫的青年说道。对方在来到这里后便一直默默地站在一边，听到这句才发声：“不必客气，我们也常来给佩夫可老师扫墓的。”  
　　“你是他的弟子？”  
　　“应该说，弟子的弟子的弟子……中间隔了多少代我也不是很确定，”青年挠挠头，“但我现在还完全达不到佩夫可老师的程度，他可是最了不起的药师之一！而且听说他师从的那位药师，无论什么疑难杂症都能救治，相比起来，我却常有一些无能为力的时候……”  
　　“没有人可以救治所有人，”雅柏菲卡语气坚定地说道，“就连佩夫可的老师也做不到。只要能尽力医治，不断精进，无愧于心，相信你也能成为了不起的药师。”  
　　亚科夫愣了愣：“但看着病人在痛苦与折磨中结束生命，自己却什么都不能做的感觉……”  
　　“你做了最后的努力，你陪伴在他的身边，你没有放弃，这并不是什么都不能做，”雅柏菲卡露出了一个浅浅的笑容，捕捉到这个变化的史昂呼吸一滞，“我见过不惜一切想要从死神手里换回某条性命的人……”说着，他的目光黯淡了一些，“只要记住，你不是神，也不必去成为神，好吗？”  
　　“谢谢前辈指教！”亚科夫虽然努力想维持正经严肃的表情，可雀跃已经快要冲破那层面具浮现在脸上了。这幅模样让他想到佩夫可，雅柏菲卡的嘴角弯了弯：“我们走吧，去下一个地点……那片铃兰园。”  
　　  
　　在前往铃兰园的路上，亚科夫在得知他们与佩夫可是熟人之后，就一直很兴奋地问长问短，不算太长的路途热闹了起来，也有效地缓解了一些雅柏菲卡的紧张——是的，随着目的地越来越近，雅柏菲卡有些紧张，史昂看在眼底却没有戳穿，而是不时配合亚科夫说些俏皮话调节气氛——他知道雅柏菲卡曾经来药师岛出过任务，并且有了一些算不上愉快的经历。此次故地重游，难免勾起些许回忆。何况他这次做出的决定，很可能会改变他的，还有历代有着毒血的双鱼座圣斗士的人生……  
　　终于，他们来到了那片铃兰之前。这些铃兰被照料得很好，纯白无瑕的花朵在风中摇摆着，就像真正的风铃一般。  
　　“对一般人而言，这就是再普通不过的铃兰，完全无害，”亚科夫介绍道，“但对毒血持有者，它们的香氛会透过皮肤，进入血液，彻底消除存在于血液里的毒素。前辈准备好了的时候，只要走进去就好。”  
　　雅柏菲卡点点头，注视着这片铃兰，深吸一口气，正想迈出步子的时候，手掌却被另一只温暖的手签住了。那只手的主人对他轻声说：“别太勉强，无论发生什么，我都在这。”  
　　他定定地看着史昂的眼睛：“……好。”  
　　史昂的手松开了。他一步步向铃兰的中心走去。这片佩夫可留给他的铃兰……亦是通向人之路的大门。从毒之路到人之路，他将再无回头机会。  
　　越接近中心，铃兰的香氛越浓。雅柏菲卡感到头有些晕，却没有停下脚步。他前进着，上一世的画面，那化为荆棘的血液，那漫天的魔宫玫瑰花瓣，那连绵不绝的玫瑰丛……一切的鲜红，都在慢慢地淡去，化为没有一丝杂色的纯白。  
　　而那些情绪，所有的挣扎，痛苦，与孤独，亦被纯白所覆盖。不同于曾经鲁科培育的强势地想要洗去一切的铃兰，这些铃兰织出的白色像是轻柔的云朵，温柔地将他覆盖，向他低语：“安心吧，你的使命已经完成，现在只要休息就好。”  
　　于是他顺从地闭上眼睛。在失去意识，向后倒下的最后一刻，雅柏菲卡感到自己被某个温暖的怀抱接住了。这怀抱的气息令他安心，雅柏菲卡想着，最后一丝意识也被纯白覆盖。  
　　  
　　“老师。”  
　　在周遭皆是如被初雪一般覆盖的纯白中，雅柏菲卡远远地看见了一个熟悉的背影。他向那个方向伸出手去，出声唤道。  
　　远处的身影停下脚步，鲁格尼斯老师闻声回首，面容在模糊的白光下不甚清晰。  
　　“我……”雅柏菲卡又向前一步，“就要舍弃毒血了。我让您失望了吗？”  
　　对面传来了一声幽幽的叹息。雅柏菲卡心头一紧，垂下头去，不敢面对老师的目光。下一刻，头顶却传来一阵温暖的触感。他讶异地抬起头，首先映入眼帘的是鲁格尼斯温和的笑容。  
　　“傻孩子。”他这么说着，“去做你想做的事吧。”  
　　  
　　雅柏菲卡睁开眼睛，梦里眼角湿润的感觉还依稀存在着。他抬手触上那里的位置，果不其然地感受到了一小片潮湿的皮肤。正在这时，门“吱呀”一声打开，还维持着这个动作的他与推门进来的史昂面面相觑。  
　　“……你醒啦，不好意思我忘了敲门，”史昂的目光悄悄地挪向天花板，“那我先出去一会……”门合到一半又被猛然推开，“不对！雅柏菲卡你是哪里不舒服吗？要不要我去喊人？”  
　　“……”雅柏菲卡看着他有些焦急的神情，反倒被逗笑了，“我没事，进来吧。”  
　　史昂有些不好意思地挠了挠头：“没事就好。你倒下的时候吓了我一跳，亚科夫说这是解毒铃兰的正常效果，要昏睡上一会……”  
　　“我睡了多久？”  
　　“半天吧。”  
　　雅柏菲卡坐起来，史昂要来扶他，被瞪了回去。习惯性地缩回手之后史昂才反应过来，颇有些不服气地嘀咕道：“现在也不行吗？”  
　　“至少要等到确认过毒血已经被彻底消除了的时候。”  
　　好吧。史昂看着雅柏菲卡不容置喙的模样，心知争论无用，便去喊亚科夫了。得知了消息之后青年匆匆赶来，询问了一下基本状况有无异常之后便开始抽血。除了专心致志的药师，其余二人的目光都不由自主地汇聚在正沿着柔软的塑料管进入针管的鲜红血液。毒血是否能被真正净化？铃兰在这么多年的繁育之后是否还能保有同样的功效？没有先例作为参考，培育出这品种的铃兰的佩夫可也已经故去多年。抽完满满一管血后，戴着手套的药师小心翼翼拔出针头，交给他一支棉签压迫止血。  
　　“那么，接下来我就带您的血去检测了。请好好休息一下，很快就会出结果的。”  
　　“那个……”雅柏菲卡叫住了正欲离去的青年，“检测的时候请务必小心。”  
　　青年愣了一下，随即露出了一个会心的微笑：“我会的，您不必担心。”  
　　  
　　他离去之后，这间屋子又只剩下了史昂和雅柏菲卡两人，和一片寂静。史昂的不自觉地向雅柏菲卡那边看去，蓝发的青年一手按着棉签，不知道在想着什么。于是仗着对方正在神游天外，史昂的目光偷偷地停留在了他的脸上。从纤长的睫毛游移到小巧的泪痣，还有那双清澈的，仿佛有引力一般可以把自己所有视线都吸引过去的双眸。这双眼睛，无论是温柔时含着笑意的模样，或是决意时锋利如刃的模样，都美得动人心魄。它们生来就是再严苛的批评家也挑不出任何毛病的完美，但它们的美不仅限于此。是雅柏菲卡赋予了它们光彩与鲜活，随着他的悲喜怒怨，它们的光芒不输于夜空中任何明亮的星辰。  
　　会有人不被它们吸引吗？史昂想着，看着那眼睫轻轻地扇动了几下，就像一只蝴蝶微微地抖动了自己的翅膀。随后那双令人挪不开目光的美丽眼睛抬了起来，正和他的对上。  
　　“我的脸上有什么吗？”雅柏菲卡问道。  
　　“有一点……痕迹。”那是一道着实算不上明显的泪痕。若不是刚才放任自己的目光停留了太久，他也未必能看出来。史昂的手不受控制地伸了过去，拇指轻轻擦过柔软的皮肤，覆在那颗泪痣之上。柔软的蓝色发丝垂落在他其余的手指上，那双美丽的眼睛在诧异之中睁大了一些，但雅柏菲卡没有动。或许是出于惊讶，或许是因为他们之间的距离从不曾如此靠近。他在清澈的蓝色双眸中看到了自己的身影，还有一些复杂的情绪在深处暗自涌动着，仿佛只待一个契机，就能掀起一场风暴。  
　　只待一个契机。  
　　正在这时，门再次突然被推开。之前房间内氤氲的氛围一下子散去。“检测结果出来了！”亚科夫充满活力的声音里带着兴奋，“是和普通人成分完全一样的血液！”  
　　“那这就是说……”  
　　“是的，毒血已经完全被净化了！”年轻的药师脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容，完全没有留意自己的出现好像打断了什么。  
　　“太好了！”史昂的手还停留在雅柏菲卡身侧，刚刚开门的声音的惊吓只是让它挪开了一些，并没有收回，于是它干脆伸了过去，拥住了雅柏菲卡。雅柏菲卡有些不知所措，但这回却没有合适的理由推开对方，只能放任对方收紧手臂，把下巴搁在自己的肩上。  
　　这时他又听见史昂在耳边轻声说：“太好了……我终于又能拥抱你了！”那语气里是压抑漫长岁月后终于得见光明的欢欣，它们雀跃地冲破束缚，沿着两人相贴的胸壁一路流到他这里。  
　　于是雅柏菲卡闭上了眼，亦伸手环上了史昂的背。他们的心脏在各自的胸膛中一左一右地跳动着，逐渐合为一个节奏。  
　　  
　　所有的事情都结束了之后，他们再次踏上返回圣域的旅途。离开药师岛的渡轮上，他们站在人群之中，就像周围任何一个普通人那样，欣赏着清澈的海水被推出层层叠叠的波澜，以及两岸缓缓后退的景色。史昂看着映照在夕阳之下的雅柏菲卡的侧脸，光线将对方微微上扬的嘴角染上暖色。他仿佛又能听见自己心脏跳动的声音。  
　　“雅柏菲卡。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“回去的路上我们到路过的小镇逛逛吧？”  
　　“不行。我得快点赶回去通知老师他们这个消息，而且我们的旅费不够了，要尽量缩短行程。”  
　　“好吧……”看不见的耳朵耷拉了下去。  
　　“不过等回去了之后……等一切都结束了之后，”雅柏菲卡转过身来，带着温柔的微笑伸出手，“我们再出来好好地看看这个世界吧。”  
　　史昂的双眼又重新被点亮，这一次他紧紧地握住了伸出的那只手：“一言为定。”

06  
　　他又回到了这里。  
　　这个终日呼啸着寒风，冰冷深至骨髓的地狱里，只有他一人站着。穿着冥王哈迪斯赐予的暗色冥衣的他，就要踏上回到圣域，手刃同伴，背叛女神的道路。而他脚下的坚冰中，躺着他的同伴们。他们本应无法移动任何一块肌肉，但此时他却能看见他们脸上的各异神色。讥讽的，不屑的，冷漠的，失望的……还有怨恨。无数张已向怨灵靠近的脸逼近他，嘶吼着一些断断续续的话语。  
　　“为什么……！”  
　　“为什么只有你！”  
　　“解脱……我也想解脱！我好恨！”  
　　然而更多的声音，是一个词。它们在或远或近的地方响起，此起彼伏，却无一不钻入他的耳内。  
　　“叛徒。”那些声音说道，“叛徒！”  
　　尽管早已有了思想准备，这些来自曾经的同伴们的声音却还是像无数把锐利的刀锋一般扎在他的心脏上。他不由得后退了半步，冥衣的跟与冰面撞击发出清脆的声响。不，这样不行。如果连这样的声音都无法面对，他又要怎样完成自己的使命？  
　　史昂稳住身形，决意不再理会那些声音。正在这时，几只鬼手却突然从不同方向冲他伸来，他避无可避，被猛地扑倒在冰冷的冰面上。更多的鬼手一拥而上，像是有更多的怨灵要把他永远留在这里。仿佛不能够承受这样沉重的怨气，他身下的冰面裂了开来，形成一道万丈深渊。  
　　于是他坠了下去。  
　　  
　　等他再次看清眼前的画面时，自己已经到了双鱼宫前。他依然身着白羊座的冥衣，而站在双鱼宫前与他对峙的那个身影，正是雅柏菲卡。  
　　“休想踏进双鱼宫一步，哈迪斯的走狗们！”雅柏菲卡手执血红色的玫瑰，脸上的表情尽是嫌恶。  
　　不，我并不想和你战斗。史昂咽下到嘴边的话语。他身边的冥斗士张开扭曲的嘴笑了：“哟，还是个美人。那就来陪你玩玩吧！”  
　　这话果不其然激怒了雅柏菲卡。只见他握紧了手中的玫瑰，锐利的目光扫过史昂：“不惜背叛雅典娜，和这样的垃圾为伍……就为了能苟延残喘地活着向哈迪斯屈膝？让我来终结你们那可悲的性命！”  
　　我一定要到雅典娜的身边。为此我只能通过双鱼宫。史昂的拳头早已攥得不能再紧，可这些他都无法开口，只能无数次在心中默念，为了能在冥斗士面前不露任何破绽，为了能毫不犹豫地和曾经的战友们对战。  
　　他早已无法回头。  
　　“皇家魔宫玫瑰！”  
　　“星屑转移功！”  
　　  
　　在一切声音都归于宁静，燃烧的小宇宙终于散去之后，伫立的又只剩他一人了。仿佛是命运残酷的玩笑，他总是被留在最后的那个。在所有的同伴都离开之后，只留下他一个人，勉强拾起疲乏又破碎的心继续前行。  
　　这次他跨过那些丑陋的冥斗士尸体，来到倒下的双鱼座圣斗士身前。那双美丽的眼睛再也不会睁开，向他投来愤怒、失望、责备的目光……而这一切，是他亲手铸成。史昂为那张失去生机的脸逝去乱七八糟的血痕，现在雅柏菲卡看起来只是安静地睡着了。他容许自己最后贪恋地看了一眼，麻木地起身，跌跌撞撞地前往女神的所在地。  
　　他别无选择，只有完成使命，才能彻底地从这个世界消失，得到真正的解脱。此时，解放女神的圣衣成为了支撑他站立行走的唯一动力。但他走着走着，觉得那疼痛越来越剧烈，以至于无法呼吸。这时他才发现，这疼痛是来自自己的灵魂深处，无法缓解，无法停息。  
　　于是他带着这份疼痛继续走下去。  
　　  
　　“史昂……史昂！醒醒！”  
　　他睁开眼，不甚清晰的视野中是雅柏菲卡急切的脸。梦中那仿佛灵魂被撕裂的疼痛记忆犹新，仅仅回想起来都令他头皮发麻。雅柏菲卡打开夜灯，给他倒了杯水：“你做噩梦了。”  
　　是肯定句。史昂没反驳，只是接过水杯缓缓喝下。带着一些温度的水流入口，重新带他回到现实。不算大的房间，厚重的窗帘，暖色光晕的夜灯——这是他们暂住的小旅馆。  
　　“想要谈谈吗？”雅柏菲卡在他的床沿处坐下，问道。  
　　仅仅是看到平安无事的他，就让史昂觉得安心了。史昂捧着还带着余温的水杯，只觉得脑子里一片空白，不知从何说起。  
　　要说这件事到现在还给自己留下心理阴影，以至于每晚都会做奇怪的梦吗？这也太逊了吧。  
　　“我知道你这几天晚上都睡得不太好。”见他没有反应，雅柏菲卡像是会读心一样地开口了。  
　　史昂疲惫地笑笑：“还是被你发现了。我以为我掩饰得还可以呢。”  
　　“只要稍微醒得早一些，你的样子任谁看到都不会觉得是在好好休息的。那么——你梦见了我吗？”  
　　史昂猛地被水呛住，咳了好一会才恢复过来：“所以你真的会读心？”  
　　雅柏菲卡耸耸肩：“你在梦里喊我的名字。”  
　　史昂一时无言。雅柏菲卡也没有催他的意思，现在大概是深夜，外面静悄悄的，没有一丝动静。他回想着这一切，不由得心生怀疑，他真的能把自己最大的梦魇说出口吗？  
　　“我……”史昂抬起头，却对上雅柏菲卡的目光。不是梦里的失望和责备，而是信任与安抚。他呼出一口气，有了沉重防备终于被卸下的轻松。  
　　有什么不能说的，那可是雅柏菲卡啊。  
　　  
　　于是他从头开始叙述他的梦境，所有那些缠绕着他的阴影，挥之不去的悲伤与痛苦，在终于被说出口之后变得不再那么沉重。雅柏菲卡很少插嘴，只是静静地听着。  
　　“所以我想，或许我还是无法简单的将那次经历挥之脑后，”史昂苦笑了一下，“明明大家都得到了再生的机会，我也已经是第三次来到这世上了，却还总忍不住去想，会有更好的解决办法吗？那些因我而死的孩子们……他们会怨恨我吗？”  
　　有温暖覆上他手背。史昂愣了一下，那是雅柏菲卡的手。  
　　“在冰地狱的时候……在哈迪斯来那里想要从我们之中召集人马时，”雅柏菲卡犹豫了一下，还是接着说道，“我也是有意识的。我没有回应那召唤，但是我能感觉到，我们之中有人回应了。包括你。”  
　　“你当时一定觉得我是个叛徒吧？”史昂凝视着手中的杯子，不敢抬头去看对方的神情，心却因为即将到来的回答而被悬在了喉咙口。  
　　“不，”雅柏菲卡摇摇头，“我只是觉得……你一定有你的理由。我相信你绝不是为了能够活着就投靠冥王军的人。我不知道你要去做什么，但是你所做的一切，一定都是为了守护这片大地。我仅仅是有些遗憾，因为我有预感，那会是我最后一次感觉到你的气息。”  
　　说罢，他轻轻地牵扯了一下嘴角：“果然，你没有回来。但在那之后，断断续续地有圣斗士闯入，冥斗士们又安分了很长一段时间不再兴风作浪了。我知道这一定是你的行动起了成效，你用自己的消失换来了那次圣战的胜利。”史昂感到那只握住自己的手握得又紧了一些，“不要再苛求自己，你已经做得足够好了。”  
　　史昂垂着眼，沉默良久之后，他终于长长地叹出一口气：“谢谢。到现在还没能走出去的我也够傻的。”  
　　雅柏菲卡浅浅一笑：“想通了就睡吧，时间还早。”  
　　“那要是又接着做梦怎么办？”史昂眼珠一转，开玩笑道。  
　　“那就喊我的名字吧。我会立刻赶到你身边的，我保证。”雅柏菲卡的语气同时带着令人安心的温柔和不容置疑的坚定。  
　　这是犯规。直到夜灯被关上后许久，他仍能感到脸颊的发烫，还有砰砰作响的心跳。尽管他们才刚分开没多久，现在也依然在同一间房间，但他现在就想呼唤对方的名字。想要再次看到他的微笑，听见他的声音，触碰他的皮肤……  
　　史昂将被子盖过头顶，把自己埋进黑暗之中。  
　　  
　　在这之后，他们顺利返回了圣域，告知了其他人他们的经历。下一批要前往药师岛的队伍变得有些浩荡，包括鲁格尼斯在内的其他数位有毒血的前任双鱼座战士也选择了消除毒血，回归正常人的生活——如雅典娜大人所期望的那样。  
　　史昂跑来双鱼宫的次数明显增多了。有时候是要商量旅行计划，有时候是邀请一起散步，有时候甚至没什么理由，就是过来见见面。在其中一次闲聊的时候，他们之间挨得很近，稍微再凑近一点就能彼此相碰的程度。突然间大门被推开了，阿布罗狄兴致冲冲地进来：“前辈！我发现了新的玫瑰茶泡法……咦？教皇大人？”  
　　“我应该说过圣战早就结束了，可以不用这样叫我……算了。”史昂颇有些无力。  
　　阿布罗狄站在原地看看这个又看看那个，脸上浮现出尴尬的神情：“对不起刚刚进来没敲门，你们请继续吧！”说罢又轻轻把门合上，迅速地不见人影了。  
　　“……”  
　　“……他好像误会了什么。”雅柏菲卡一针见血地指出。  
　　“那就让他的误会成真吧。”史昂与雅柏菲卡额头相抵，唇角向上勾出一个笑容。在那个瞬间，雅柏菲卡觉得有什么东西敲击了一下心脏。接着唇上传来柔软的触感，他们的唇相互贴合得是如此完美，仿佛就是为此而生的一般。  
　　他们都闭上了眼睛，放任自己沉浸在这个迟到了一世的吻之中。


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无脑甜   
> 新手三轮车

01

 

　　自他们确认情侣关系已经有一段时间了。这一切的发生都如同自然而然一般从容不迫，顺理成章。他们的伙伴们在得知了消息后，也鲜少露出惊讶的神色，多数只是笑着祝福，偶尔也有像白礼一样挑眉表示你们终于想通了可喜可贺的类型。大家的生活都渐渐步入了正轨，前任双鱼座圣斗士们消除了毒血，正商讨着组个旅游团去各国观光。圣域总算是撑过了经济紧张的时期（拜联/合/国拨下来的一大笔资金所赐），其他的同伴们也都忙着规划未来的计划，或者已经先行一步向着自己感兴趣的领域出发了。

　　没有战争，没有伤亡，每个人都能依照自己的心意生活。这样安逸的日子，时不时让史昂产生一种自己究竟是否又深陷梦境的怀疑。但这份忧虑正一天天地淡去，相信很快他就能把它摆脱。

　　史昂睁开眼睛，首先映入眼帘的是身侧雅柏菲卡尚在熟睡的脸。方才那一点点的不安立刻被一阵暖意冲刷走了。他不想吵醒对方，于是保持着原来的姿势，注视着陌生的双鱼宫天花板。

　　前一天晚上，他来双鱼宫找雅柏菲卡商量旅行计划。在谈到目的地的时候，他们一同陷入了短暂的沉默。上一世的他们绝大部分时间都在各自的修行地训练，鲜少有机会离开。成为圣斗士以后，即便出差，也都是公事公办，属于自己的时间近乎为零。现在摆在他们面前的选择，是一整个辽阔的世界，要决定出一个最早的目的地自然有些困难。

　　后来还是雅柏菲卡先开口了：“……先去嘉米尔吧。”

　　史昂有些讶异地眨眨眼。

　　“你不是说过，那里的星空很美，有机会要一起去看看吗？”雅柏菲卡看着地图上那个小小的点，“我一直都……很期待这一天。”

　　他居然还记得这个约定。

　　史昂感觉自己的心跳在不知不觉中加速了。他握住雅柏菲卡的手：“好，我们先去这里。”

　　接下来行程计划的探讨令他们忘却了时间。等回过神来时，已经到了深夜。各座宫殿早已关门休息，史昂也不便再去打扰他们。

　　雅柏菲卡看着有些为难的史昂：“你今晚留下来吧。”

　　“诶……？可以吗？”第一次收到留宿邀约的史昂差点紧张到结巴，“那我……我去睡沙发！”

　　说罢他转身就向门的方向走去，生怕雅柏菲卡要让他睡床自己睡沙发。还没迈开步子，袖子却被一股力道扯住了。

　　“今天阿布罗狄邀了朋友们来，估计是要在客厅玩到很晚的。”

　　“没关系，我可以等……”

　　“我的床也不小，睡两个人应该够的。”又是小声的一句，几乎要让史昂不相信自己的耳朵。他小弧度地回过头，正看见雅柏菲卡有些发红的耳尖。

　　他相信换做任何人都没办法在这种情况下拒绝这个邀请。

　　他们最终并肩躺下，缩在一张被子里。或许因为空间狭小，或许因为被子太厚，史昂觉得温度有些高。他把身体躺平，规规矩矩地躺在一侧，不敢随意乱动，生怕从一举一动，甚至是呼吸中透露自己紧张的状态。

　　虽然现在他们已经是情侣了……躺在一张床上的情侣，这个时候应该干点什么吗？还是继续保持这样？但是雅柏菲卡会喜欢吗？而且这可是雅柏菲卡的床！他居然躺在雅柏菲卡的床上了！史昂满脑子纷乱的思绪正吵吵嚷嚷，手上却攀附上另一只手的温度。

　　“不早了，早点睡吧。”那只手摸索了一下位置，最后那五根纤细的手指纷纷插进他手指间的空隙中，“有什么事……下次再说。”

　　他将那只手握得紧了一些：“晚安。”

　　

　　一夜过去，他们的手并没有分开。雅柏菲卡翻了个身面向他这边，半张脸埋在被子里，外面只露出合上的双眼，微微上翘的纤长睫毛，垂到一边去的刘海，还有在发丝的缝隙间露出的光洁额头。那一小片皮肤看得他有些心痒，心底总有一种冲动在催促着他将嘴唇贴上去。

　　于是鬼使神差地，他这么做了。尽管他的动作已经尽量轻柔，雅柏菲卡的眼睫还是像轻抖的羽翼那样颤了颤，并发出了小声的咕哝。

　　感叹于雅柏菲卡刚醒时候的可爱，史昂退后了一些，微笑着看着他的男友睁开眼睛，半睡半醒间那清澈的蓝色带了一层朦胧的水汽：“早安。”

　　“早……”雅柏菲卡的声音还有些含混不清，显然是没彻底清醒，“几点了？”

　　“还早，你想睡的话可以再睡会。”

　　雅柏菲卡没应声，用行动做了回答。他把那只还牵着史昂的手放到了脸侧，将另一只手伸了过去，就以抱着另一只手臂的姿势再次合上了眼睛。

　　时间仿佛就停留在这一瞬间。

 

02

　　希腊到中国的航程颇为漫长。就算是曾经拳头带起的气流能撕破长空的他们也不曾站在云端俯瞰下面的风景，所以飞机是个颇为新奇的体验。雅柏菲卡看着窗外被抛在飞机下方的云朵和城镇，史昂则在摆弄新买的手机。据说这是现代的人们必不可缺的工具，除了可以像小宇宙通话那样远程联系彼此，还能查看你所需要的一切信息，那样一个小小的东西承载着如此之多的功能，实在是很不可思议。

　　“雅柏菲卡，看这边！”

　　突然的喊声打断了他的思绪，他刚回过头去，就听见咔嚓一声——几乎是立刻，那块屏幕上就显示出了他和史昂的模样。“这是什么？”

　　“自拍。只要把手机这样——对准再按下这个键，”说着又是一声响，“就可以迅速留下照片了。你要不要试试？”

　　雅柏菲卡半信半疑地接过，学着史昂的样子把手机举到一定距离，却总是调不好角度。好不容易摆好了位置，看着屏幕里的僵硬的自己，实在是按不下去快门键。

　　“算了。”他有些泄气地放下手臂，却被另一只手握住。

　　“别放弃得那么快嘛！来，我们一起试试，就像这样……”他们的手一起举了起来，史昂的另一只手搂住了他的肩膀，他们的脑袋几乎要贴在一起，“来，就像这样，3,2,1，笑一笑！”

　　一声轻响过后，史昂收回手机查看照片，一边看一边点头：“果然你很上相，怎么照都好看！”

　　“你在说什么……”他向来反感对外貌的夸赞，但不知为何，从史昂嘴里说出来的便只让他脸上的温度迅速上升。为了掩饰这一点，他伸手夺过了手机。照片里的两人看起来十分亲密，他们都放松地微笑着，和别的旅客别无二致。

　　“啊不准删不准删！”就在他愣神的期间，手机又被抢了回去，史昂把它紧紧地护在怀里：“这可是我们的第一张合照，我要把它珍藏起来！”

　　雅柏菲卡看着他一脸认真的样子，反倒笑了出来，挥挥手示意随他自己喜欢，继续去看窗外的风景了。

　　第一张……合照吗。

　　或许若干年后，再看到这张照片，他又能立刻清晰地回想起这个飞机上的瞬间，他们一起按下快门，对着镜头露出微笑。

　　

　　走下飞机的那个瞬间，雅柏菲卡便为西藏的天空夺去了目光。那明亮的蓝色，令他想起爱琴海平静无波的湖面，就像一块幕布一般将这片大地覆盖。天空的尽头是连绵的雪山，它们仿佛披上了云朵。再往近处是鳞次栉比的建筑，不同的色块相互交错，构成了一种别样的美。

　　史昂和他并肩伫立，一同眺望着天空与地面的交界之处：“嘉米尔就在那个方向。那里地势险峻，向来人迹鲜至。对一般人来说，西藏的高原反应就让他们难以适应了，即便是本地人，也很难能习惯嘉米尔的海拔。”他看向雅柏菲卡，“所以这些天如果不舒服的话，一定要及时告诉我。”

　　雅柏菲卡点点头。即便曾经是圣斗士，现在不过也是没有小宇宙的普通人身躯，像普通人一样生老病死，受种种条件和疾病的限制。

　　史昂笑了笑：“那这些天我们先慢慢走，顺便逛逛这附近。如果没有什么不适，我们就去嘉米尔。”

　　

　　西藏对生长在希腊的雅柏菲卡而言，处处都充满着新奇。一路上他们看到了宏伟的宫殿，虔诚的信徒，色彩鲜艳的经幡，还有极具特色的装束。

　　“你以前穿过这种服装吗？”在经过第无数个出售藏服的小摊之后，雅柏菲卡问道。

　　史昂皱着眉回忆了一会：“好像没怎么穿过，毕竟我也不是他们族的人，大部分时候还是穿你见过的那套……啊，我想起来了，有一次，藏族人在过他们的节日，有很热闹的集会。那时候我还小，总是坐不住，就偷偷溜了出来，买了一套藏服混进人群里，”史昂吐了吐舌，“后来被我师傅一顿好揍。”

　　雅柏菲卡想象了一下年幼的史昂穿着藏服的模样，不禁莞尔。

　　“卖我衣服的摊主还帮我梳了一头本地人的小辫子，盘在头顶上，她梳的那个紧度简直让我头皮发麻……”

　　说着说着，史昂便打开了话匣子。一会讲讲这边的习俗，一会说说自己小时候的故事，雅柏菲卡听得入迷，仿佛那个活泼开朗的小男孩从故事里跑了出来，正蹦蹦跳跳地在前面走着。

　　“你小时候一定很可爱。”他忍不住说道。

　　“没有没有，我总是令师傅头疼得不行……啊，黑历史都要被讲光了，”史昂把手放到嘴边，掩饰性地干咳一声，“说说你小时候的事情？我觉得你肯定是非常乖，从不惹老师生气的类型。”

　　雅柏菲卡垂下眼：“我小时候……没什么有趣的故事。”

　　身为被遗弃在毒玫瑰园，被老师抚养长大的弃儿，双鱼宫的那片玫瑰园和老师，就是他生活的全部。虽然他并不曾感到孤单，但相比起史昂丰富多彩的经历，他的着实不值一提。

　　“那可未必，”史昂笑容明亮，“对我来说，只要是关于你的事，就不可能是无聊的。我所参与的你的过去，太过短暂，那远远不够——”

　　“说给我听吧，雅柏菲卡，无论那是幸福的回忆，亦或是悲伤的往事。我想要了解你的全部。”

　　史昂的目光像是自带热度一般，单是被他这么真诚地注视着，雅柏菲卡就觉得自己快要在那团目光中燃烧起来。他又有些不知所措起来，好像在面对史昂的时候，所有情绪总是会不受控制地四处奔流，不再听从他的理性。毕竟，他从未让任何人如此深地走进自己的生命。

　　但是，既然那个人是史昂的话……他愿意卸下一直以来用以示人和划开距离的尖刺，被那只手温柔地握住。

 

03

　　接下来的旅程中，他们一边欣赏着景色，一边交换着往事。雅柏菲卡的叙述有些磕磕绊绊，内容也并非十分有趣，但总能收获史昂温柔的鼓励目光，让他继续说下去。

　　不知不觉中，二人来到了当晚的住宿地，一间小小的旅馆。在办入住手续的时候，史昂有些哭笑不得地面对着前台的歉意：“先生不好意思，最近是旺季，我们只剩一间房了。但我们的床很大，睡两个人也是可以的！”

　　虽然这回并不是没有带够钱，但结果倒是一样的。迎着史昂探询的目光，雅柏菲卡点点头：“那就一间吧。”

　　在他们走向房间的路上，史昂忍不住开口：“其实……现在要换旅店也是来得及的。”

　　雅柏菲卡瞥了他一眼:“怎么？你不想住一间吗？”

　　“没有没有！”史昂慌忙摆手否认，“我只是觉得……你可能不想挤一张床？”

　　“又不是第一次了。”雅柏菲卡刷卡开门，“还行，这床不算小。”

　　“但是我担心我会克制不住……”

　　门在身后合上，锁舌发出一声清脆的转动声。雅柏菲卡伸手环住他的脖子：“那就不用克制了。”

　　将他的大脑从死机中重启的，是唇瓣上传来的柔软触感。史昂回过神来后，一手按在了雅柏菲卡的后脑上，加深了这个吻，开始找回主导权。他的舌灵巧地从雅柏菲卡微张的缝隙间滑入，轻柔地撬开对方的齿列，在那之后缠上了另一条柔软的舌。它开始还有些犹豫，但还是小心翼翼地回应着这位口腔的入侵者。过了一会，这变成了二者的缠绵。

　　史昂察觉到环在自己脖子上的手臂收紧了一些，雅柏菲卡的鼻息也变得急促了起来。他迷失在了雅柏菲卡的气息之中，那感觉很对，就像是生来应该如此那般。

　　他们的吻持续了很久才分开。史昂花了一秒的时间才重新在现实中站稳。他看向正微微喘气的雅柏菲卡，对方的脸有些红，但是他能看见，在那双眼眸清澈的蓝色之下，正翻滚着汹涌的暗流。

　　不必照镜子，史昂知道自己应该也是如此。

　　“你想好了吗？”他听见自己开口问道。

　　雅柏菲卡点点头。其实此刻，他的眼睛就回答了一切。那愿意将自己托付给对方的坚定目光就在史昂的心底又燃起了一把火。他又吻了上去，这一次的亲吻不再是如细雨般的缠绵与温柔，而是如同席卷一切的风暴。他们站在风暴的中心，互相贴近，唇齿相依，任由心中的欲望扩散开去，吹遍世界上的每一个角落。

　　在急促的吻和凌乱的呼吸之中，史昂开始带着雅柏菲卡向床的方向走去。磕磕绊绊地走到了床边，雅柏菲卡的身体歪了一下，半个身子倒在了床上。史昂看着眼前的光景，蓝色的长发在白色的床单上凌乱地铺展开来，雅柏菲卡的脸上的潮红一脸蔓延到了耳尖，衬衫的扣子已经被解开了一两个，露出一小片胸膛的皮肤。像是不明白史昂为什么突然停了下来，有些失焦的眼神中带了几分疑惑。

　　“你真的……”史昂过了一会才找回自己的声音，“太美了。”

　　尽管知道对方向来讨厌对容貌的夸赞言辞，但史昂实在是难以忍住这句感叹，也找不出别的合适形容。对美的赞赏冲动根植在人的本性之中，而他现在，就想要把这份美据为己有。

　　

　　当扣子被逐个解开，皮肤渐渐暴露在微凉的空气中，雅柏菲卡难免感到了几分紧张。很少与别人接触的他，对触碰都是极其敏感的。每当史昂解扣子的手指无意间擦过皮肤，雅柏菲卡都感觉一阵电流从那一小块皮肤底下流过，又很快消逝。

　　还不够。仅仅是这样还不够。他想要那带来颤栗快感的电流遍布全身，想让自己置身于那只手温柔的抚摸之下。

　　这样的想法不受控制地窜入脑海，他还未来得及为它感到羞耻，全身的神经末梢都被落在一处皮肤的温热所带来的电流击中。雅柏菲卡低头看去，史昂正在他露出的身体部分留下细细密密的吻。从锁骨上窝，沿着修长的锁骨来到胸骨上方的小凹陷，再一路向下。偏冷的空气和温热的嘴唇的交替刺激令他不由得发出一声呻吟。回过神来的他颇有些懊恼地咬住了下唇，却听见史昂轻笑出声。

　　“没关系的，”史昂凑过来吻了吻他的嘴唇，将它从牙齿间解放出来，“我喜欢听你的声音。”

　　他感觉自己的脸上又烧了起来。

　　史昂又回到了他那些温柔的，细密的吻中——他是想吻遍每一寸皮肤吗？就在雅柏菲卡心生这样的疑惑时，史昂在一个位置停了下来。

　　说是停，嘴唇却并没有离开肌肤表面，而是相较于前面如蜻蜓点水一般的吻，稍稍用力下压了一些——这时，雅柏菲卡感觉到自己的心脏，正汇集了全部的血液，一下一下地鼓动着撞击那个位置——就像他所有的血液，都在欢欣雀跃着想要触碰那个吻一般。

　　“这就是你的心跳吗……”史昂挪开了唇，将手指代替它放在了那个位置。雅柏菲卡还来不及为它的离去感到失落，下一秒他便惊呼出声——史昂含住了那平坦胸脯上凸起的深色小粒。

　　“你……！”

　　史昂只是看着他，嘴唇开始了对它的缓缓吸吮，舌还时不时绕着周围的乳晕舔舐。这陌生的刺激使他一下子慌了神，伸出了手想要把史昂推开。不料却被史昂抓住了双手的手腕，一并举过头顶按在了床上。

　　“史昂！……唔！”

　　对乳头的吸吮转为了轻轻的啃咬，疼痛伴随着快感沿着敏感的乳头直冲到大脑和胯下，史昂松了一只手，回到刚才心脏的位置：“你看，你明明很喜欢的，心跳都加快了不少呢。”

　　雅柏菲卡有些羞恼地盯着他，试图摆脱剩余那只手的桎梏，但那在体内四处乱窜的电流让他使不上劲。快感还在一波又一波地冲刷着残存的理智，如果最后的弦也崩断了……

　　或许他会恳求对方另一边也照顾上的吧。

　　“不信吗？那我们来看看更诚实的反应吧。”史昂轻笑了一声，将手伸向他裤子的拉链。雅柏菲卡闭上眼别开脸，仍抑制不住脸上的滚烫，以及敏锐的感官。他能感到，史昂褪下了他的长裤，在他的腹股沟处轻吻了几下，接着就轮到内裤了。

　　最后的布料刚一扒开，他涨大的欲望就急不可耐地弹了出来。接着一只温暖的掌心握住了柱身，开始上下套弄。最敏感的器官被人握在手上的感觉令他的心提到了嗓子眼，但随后的撸动又使他情不自禁仰起头发出断断续续的呻吟。

　　察觉到史昂的目光，他忍不住伸手挡住脸：“不要……不要看……”

　　史昂没有应声，只是加快了撸动的速度，直到最后伴随着一声惊呼，一道白浊在半空中划出了弧线。雅柏菲卡仍死死地挡住脸，一侧的耳朵红得快要滴出血。史昂又吻了吻龟头，顺便舔掉了那上面残余的白浊。

　　舌头的触感又让雅柏菲卡猛地颤了一下：“你在干什么？！”

　　史昂慢慢地起身：“我说过的吧？我想了解你的全部。关于你的味道，关于你害羞的模样……所有的一切，我都想要铭记于心。所以拜托了——请让我看着你的脸。接下来的事情，我只能看着你才能做到。”

　　沉默了许久，雅柏菲卡终于鼓足勇气，慢慢地将遮挡的手臂放了下来。他的脸仍然涨红着，目光也总是刻意地瞟向别处，但至少，他向史昂展示了自己的全部。

　　“好孩子。”史昂亲了亲他的额头，“准备好了吗？接下来可能会有点疼。”

　　

　　在沾满润滑的指尖刚接触到后穴周围的皮肤时，史昂能感到雅柏菲卡整个身躯明显一抖，连抓在他肩膀上的手指都不自觉地用力了几分。其实他也不比雅柏菲卡轻松多少，虽说活了两百多年，但这种事毕竟还是第一次做，而他也不想伤到雅柏菲卡，更不想让他们之间的第一次留下不太美好的回忆。

　　于是史昂继续了他的亲吻。在雅柏菲卡的一部分注意力转移到唇舌上去之后，他的指尖悄悄地探进了那个隐秘的地方。雅柏菲卡差点对着他的舌头咬下去，显然不是很适应这种异物感。

　　“放松，别紧张……”他一边缓慢地安抚着对方，手指继续缓缓向内探入。雅柏菲卡侧过了脸，那上面满是竭力忍耐的神色。尽管他努力想要放松自己，身体却是不受控制的紧绷，本能地想要逃离那根侵入的异物。

　　史昂的另一只手环紧了他，轻啄着他滚烫的耳廓，另一只手却得寸进尺地把手指加到了两根。一声呻吟从雅柏菲卡紧咬的牙关间泄露出来。那两根手指在后方进进出出，翻搅出淫荡的水声。

　　“哈……哈啊……”雅柏菲卡把脸埋在了他的肩窝，发出小声的喘息，“进……进来。我们早点结束……”

　　“不行，你会受伤的。”伴随着拒绝，第三根手指也探了进来。肠壁的软肉紧紧吸附着他的手指，让他不禁想象起来，与那里紧紧贴合的是自己的阴茎的画面。心底隐隐有一个想要不管不顾，就这么狠狠地日进去的声音一直在叫嚣，但他终究是把那个想法给狠狠按下。无论如何，他都无法做出伤害到对方的事情。

　　三根手指缓缓又不容置疑地开拓着甬道，雅柏菲卡觉得自己的理智正在被一波波的冲击抛到浪尖，又从高处摔下。既觉得难以忍受，又渴望着和对方更紧密的连接。最后还是欲望占了上风。他断断续续地挤出字句：“已经……足够了。进来。我……想要你。”

　　手指的动作停了下来。雅柏菲卡抬头，对上史昂变得暗沉的眼眸，那里面正酝酿着席卷一切的风暴。他听见一声轻笑。

　　“如你所愿。”

　　

　　在第一下冲击的时候，尽管有了心理准备和扩张，雅柏菲卡仍发出了一声短促的叫喊。史昂填进来的那个家伙……大得远超出了他原本的想象。它撑开紧缩的肠道，将里面填得满满当当，不留一丝空隙。眼角流出的生理性泪水被温柔地舔舐去，史昂的吻落在那颗小小的泪痣上：“没事的，放轻松……”

　　说着，那个侵入者缓缓地退出去一些，随即又是一顶。这次顶得比之前还要深，那里面的软肉包裹着史昂的柱身，排挤异物的力道已经微弱了下来，它们缓缓地收缩着，像是推拒又像是迎接。他耐心地一次次插入，逐渐进入肠壁的深处，直到自己的整根阴茎都被完全埋入为止。

　　现在，他和雅柏菲卡，彻底地联结在了一起。他们成了彼此无法分割的一部分，无论命运的波澜如何起伏，他们都将紧紧相连。

　　“这一次，我绝对不会再松手了。”他低声说道，没有回答雅柏菲卡疑惑的反问，而是折起他的腿，发动了新一轮的攻势。对方很快就没有力气追问，在喘息中，修长的小腿下意识地勾住他光裸的上半身。

　　他仅存不多的理智正注视着雅柏菲卡。那双美丽的眼睛周围红了一圈，眼底的雾气就快要汇成一道潋滟的水波。那张曾经疏离冷漠的脸上此刻染上了情欲的潮红，被亲吻得有些红肿的唇微张着，从中泄露出的呻吟让他感觉自己埋进去的阴茎又涨大了几分。

　　这是只有他能看见的模样。史昂见过雅柏菲卡许多不同的神情，开心的，落寞的，悲伤的，温柔的，拒人于千里之外的……有些难得一见却又如昙花般动人，有些能让他的心疯狂跳动，有些他希望自己不会再在对方脸上看到。但唯独这一次，他只想珍藏起来，作为不让任何人看见，独属于自己的宝物。

　　在顶到某一个位置的时候，雅柏菲卡未出口的一句呻吟骤然高了几个度。他在惊魂未定中手指下意识扣紧了对方的，就像是在浪潮中抓住了唯一的稻草一般：“等……等一下！”

　　史昂了然，调整方向又向那个位置顶了一次：“怎么样？这里是不是……很舒服？”

　　雅柏菲卡的牙关咬得死死的，但在那个位置再一次被刺激到的时候还是忍不住惊呼出声。快感汹涌而上将他淹没。史昂贴近了他的耳畔：“还想要吗？”

　　那低低的声音充满磁性，又像一道闪电劈开他混沌的脑海。他喉咙里仿佛烧着一团火，让他几乎说不上话，却又本能地想要贴近眼前的热源。

　　他是光与热，是相反的磁极，让人无从抗拒，无从逃避，只能够被他的温暖所吸引，朝着那个方向伸出手去。

　　“史昂。”他轻声唤着那个名字，“……史昂。”

　　对方愣了一小下：“我在。”

　　“史昂……”雅柏菲卡又唤了一次这个名字，仿佛只是发出这两个音节就能让他感到满足，“我的全部都属于你。”

　　他伸手抚上那张近在咫尺的脸：“所以……也把你的一切，都给我吧。”

　　

　　在无数次的抽插，厮磨和亲吻之后，史昂终于迎来了发泄的临界点。他将阴茎抽离发红的后穴，用龟头蹭了蹭雅柏菲卡的大腿内侧，从顶部吐露出的白色精液在那上面流淌开去，留下情色的痕迹。

　　他躺在了同样有些疲惫的雅柏菲卡身侧，伸出一只手臂拥住对方，另一只手与他手指相扣。在一段时间内，没有人开口说话，他们只是静静地面对面躺着，享受着高潮后的余韵。就这么一直躺下去，就算时间静止，世界只剩下他们二人也没有关系。

　　“在高原上这么乱来，会不会容易有高原反应啊？”

　　雅柏菲卡白了他一眼：“如果连这点程度都接受不了，那还怎么去嘉米尔？”

　　“好，你说的都对。”这个人怎么这么可爱啊。史昂笑着在他脸上亲了一口。

04

　　他们一同爬上了陡峭的崖壁。

　　随着圣战的结束，嘉米尔一族也不再需要在此修炼，因此本就人迹罕至的地方变得更为空旷。在他们还拥有圣斗士的体能时，这种程度的山崖只是小事一桩，但现在，仅仅对于两个普通人而言，到达山顶是一个十分困难的目标。稀薄的空气，陡直的山坡，松滑的泥土，都给他们前行的路上增添了无数阻碍。但最终，他们还是并肩到达了此行的终点。

　　史昂深呼吸了一口这里的空气：“这里就是我当年修行的地方。看来变化也没有很大。”

　　雅柏菲卡有些好奇地打量着四周。对于一座山峰而言，它着实有些贫瘠——到处是光秃秃的岩石，只能偶尔在间隙中看到几片草叶，跟别提树木了。但与之同时，他亦明白那些巨大的岩石块，就是用于训练念动力的。所以，这里更像一个巨大的训练场。

　　“以前老师的公馆就在那个方向，现在也不知道有没有人住，说不定已经废弃了。”史昂冲远处指了指，“以前我睡不着的时候，就会偷偷溜出来到这里训练。”

　　雅柏菲卡笑笑，找了块地方坐下：“这么勤奋？”

　　史昂坐在他旁边挠挠头：“毕竟那个时候……就只想着要早日成为圣斗士，追上你的步伐。”

　　雅柏菲卡看着远处缓缓下落的夕阳：“不错，追得挺快的。”

　　“我那时候经常做梦，”史昂放松了身体，一半的重心倚在雅柏菲卡身上，“有时候梦见白羊座圣衣的呼唤，有时候梦见这一切都是我的幻想，我根本没资格做圣斗士，只能眼睁睁看着你们战斗和受伤，却一点办法都没有……都是不知道多少个世纪前的事啦。我现在不也追得挺快的，我是说，追你。”

　　雅柏菲卡挑眉看着史昂笑嘻嘻的脸，不动声色往后挪了挪，史昂的身子一下子落空了，重心失衡，他索性躺了下来：“我哪里说错了吗？”

　　“我记得最开始出发去药师岛前，是谁还在被师傅提点时间不等人的？”雅柏菲卡调整了一下姿势，让史昂躺得更舒服一些。

　　“……你居然偷听，我要闹了。”

　　“真是成熟呢，两百多岁的教皇大人。”

　　“我不管！我要亲亲才肯起来！”

　　“……”

　　

　　就在吵吵闹闹之中，夜色慢慢降临，星星也一个个闪烁着出现。在这个离天空更近的地方，雅柏菲卡觉得那些星星似乎就悬挂在自己的头顶一般触手可及。

　　“好久没有在这里看过星星了，”史昂感慨道，“嘉米尔的星空要比别处的亮一些，辨认星座也要容易得多。”

　　在璀璨的银河和无数星光的照耀之下，即便在没有光的山顶也能看清彼此的轮廓。

　　“这里，能看到我们的守护星座吧？”

　　史昂愣了一下，眯起眼寻找了一会，指向某个方向：“你看，那里挨着的那两个就是。”

　　雅柏菲卡和他一起遥望着那些明亮的星星，轻柔的风拂过他们的长发，发丝彼此交错。星光照映进他们的眼底，摇曳着久久不灭。

　　“在守护星座下亲吻，说不定会获得它们的祝福呢。”

　　“你要试试吗？”

　　“好啊。”

 

END


End file.
